The present invention relates generally to system and method for collaborative problem solving and, more specifically, to a system and method for tracking and updating a milestone status.
Collaborative problem solving involves bringing teams of personnel together for the common purpose of accomplishing a goal. Often, these problems are systematically tracked so the status of effort may be known to those managing the problem. A number of tools have been used for tracking teams, such a GANTT Charts for example, where the problem is broken down into a series of tasks or elements with start and end dates. As the efforts of the team progress, a team member or program manager manually updates data for the elements so that the current status may be determined.